


Secret Cravings

by rosesisupposes



Series: Remus, the Fantasy Genie [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (but the hands are tentacles), Aftercare, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Deceit Sanders is a Switch, Fantasy Sex, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Hemipenis, M/M, Pet Names, Remus being Remus, Remus can be whatever type of Dom you need him to be, Remus fucks his way through the mindscape, Safeword Use, Safewords, Soft sex, Subspace, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesisupposes/pseuds/rosesisupposes
Summary: Dee doesn’t get embarrassed, not ever. Particularly not about sex. Except, of course, when he starts craving Remus to top him, and use his tentacles, butsoftly.Gross, right?
Relationships: Background Dukexiety, Background Intruality, Background Intrulogical, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Mentioned Roceit - Relationship, Mentioned Royality - Relationship
Series: Remus, the Fantasy Genie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637770
Comments: 13
Kudos: 218





	Secret Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the idea of tentacle sex that I had and couldn't shake, in the same universe as Insatiable

It had been a quiet few weeks for Remus as the curator of all the mindscape’s shameful fantasies. Once Patton had thoroughly accepted that his kinks had no bearing on his role as Morality (which Remus was proud to say had taken a marathon session of five hours and at least ten orgasms), the flares of embarrassed desire had been quenched to a few blips of heat, nothing so strong that Remus saw the full fantasy. He got a couple of vague sensations, but never enough to pinpoint who was having them.

That was more than fine with the creative side. That meant he had more time to come up with his own fantasies and to tend to the kinks of the other sides who accepted his help. When Virgil was nervous about using his new flogger too hard, Remus was his happy, obedient sub who was able to help him adjust the intensity so that Logan would be able to handle it. When Logan was questioning if he was a switch or not, he and Remus tested several dynamics, and Remus let him record their sessions for the dirty little nerd’s research file.

And when Roman was starry-eyed and trying to figure out the most perfect, romantic, loving evening and night, Remus told him cheerfully to fuck off and to just  _ ask Patton out _ instead of bugging his twin. 

But when Remus went to someone else, looking for someone to try out every last idea he’d come up with, he always sought out Deceit.

Remus would bring him the filthiest things he’d thought of, the oddest, the things that didn’t even seem  _ sexual _ but that he was just fascinated by, and Dee wouldn’t even blink.

Remus was still pretty sure that was Deceit being unfazed, not a snake thing. But Dee had never let him take out his eyeballs just to be sure. Putting them back in was “irritating,” he’d said, like fixing a contact without enough saline. Oh well.

Dee also happened to be his best friend to just  _ talk  _ to. Or at, he supposed, because Dee understood that Remus didn’t always need a dialogue, just someone to listen without exclaiming in disgust or rolling their eyes. When he wasn’t taking care of their kinks, the other sides didn’t seem to care all that much for anything Remus had to say.

Remus hummed under his breath as he skipped down the hall towards Dee’s room. Without knocking, he entered, trilling, “Guess who likes caaaggggessss!”

Dee looked up, putting down his book with a smile. “Which kind of cages, Reme?”

“The kind you put all of you in  _ and _ the kind you put just your cock in!” Remus replied, flopping down underneath the heat lamp with Dee. 

“Hmmm, is it- Virgil?” Dee asked, smiling indulgently.

“How dare you, Deedee, I can’t answer that, I promised to keep everyone’s kink a secret!”

“Ah, I forgot, my apologies,” he replied, settling back and closing his eyes, still smiling.

“But, that promise only extends to the kinks I’m actually helping out with, and you’ll  _ never guess _ what Roman’s been fucking in the Imagination!”

Deceit cracked an eye open again. “Oh, Reeree, if you tell me I just might have to do something about it, and I know you hate knowing what your brother gets up to with other sides.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “I mean, at least when it’s  _ you  _ I know I’m not the only one with taste.”

Deceit clasped Remus by the neck, pulling him close. “And don’t you forget it,” he purred, and kissed Remus fiercely, immediately licking into his mouth. Remus hummed in pleasure, twining his tongue around Dee’s forked one, wriggling closer so he could press his body against the length of Deceit’s. He let his hand immediately fall to Dee’s hip and slide to his crotch. Sure enough, there were Dee’s cocks, growing hard already. Remus kissed Deceit enthusiastically, slick and inartful in his excitement. He felt like today was a bratty day - he couldn’t wait to get Deceit into Dom space, all no-nonsense and powerful. Maybe he could even goad him into punishing him with both his cocks in Remus’ ass at once!

Dee pulled back as Remus squeezed at the base of both cocks at once. “Eager today, are you?”

“Yes, Majesty,” Remus replied happily. “Don’t wanna wait to let you wreck your filthy boy toy!”

Suddenly, heat flared. Remus nearly jerked back, it was so sudden and bright. But there it was - the aura of a shameful fantasy sparking around Deceit. He closed his eyes to see what could possibly be shameful to the unflappable snake, and felt his mouth drop open.

“Dee? Do you really want that?”

Deceit pushed Remus off him roughly, refusing to meet his eyes. He stood quickly and was out the door before Remus could stop him.

Remus followed as he caught the edge of Dee’s cape swirling around the corner, towards the neutral space by the Imagination. Remus ran to keep up, bursting into the space just a moment behind Deceit. It worked liked the Imagination did for the twins, but less intensely, and for all the sides. It had shifted for Deceit, becoming a park path at dusk, when the shadows made his cloak almost impossible to see. The snake sat on a bench, looking away, and he turned his head as Remus came to sit by him.

“Deedee, why did you run away?”

Deceit eye’s flicked over, but he didn’t turn his head. “You know why. You  _ saw.  _ I know that’s how this works.”

“But why did you run?”

“Because- you weren’t supposed to see that.”

“That’s exactly why I  _ did.” _

Deceit grimaced. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“Why sorry?”

“Because I know how you feel about that sort of thing,” Dee said softly. “I know it’s not what you do, and I don’t want you to think I enjoy what we do any less just because I can’t stop thinking about  _ that _ instead.”

Remus reached out, turning Deceit’s head to face him. “What’s my purpose, Dee? With this ability?”

“To be the one who sees all the dirtiest, filthiest fantasies that we can’t handle alone.”

“No, honeysnake,” Remus purred. “It’s to see the fantasies you’re  _ ashamed _ of. And to help you process them until you’re not.”

“Okay, but how does that-”

“If you feel ashamed for wanting  _ anything, _ if you feel like you  _ shouldn’t _ or  _ can’t _ want it- well, then it’s my sworn duty to make sure you get it.” Remus smiled wickedly, caressing the scales on Deceit’s cheek. “So what’s gonna happen now is that I’m going to take to back to whichever room you want, and I’m going to give you  _ exactly _ what you just pictured. Plus a couple of embellishments of my own.”

And then something happened Remus had never seen before. Deceit  _ blushed. _ “You mean it? We can go to your room and-”

“And I’m going to be gentle, and sweet, and I’m going to fu- no, I’m going to  _ make love _ to you, Deedee.”

“Isn’t this where you vomit at having said that aloud?” Deceit asked wryly, shoulders tense.

Remus shook his head. “That’s only about my brother. This is all about  _ you, _ my sweet little serpent.”

Deceit relaxed. “Okay.” And Remus smiled, and kissed him softly, sinking them out as he did.

His room had shifted to his need, and today it looked more like a cave, but one of red sandstone, warm and homey, with a nest of soft blankets and pillows in a sunbeam pouring through a window in the rock.

“This is still a scene, okay? So pick your safewords, or I can pick some for you.”

Deceit was a little pink around the edges again. “Red, yellow, green works for me.”

“Got it. And do you want me to call you anything different for today? Sweetie? Honey? Baby? Princess?”

“Oh, that’s not-”

Remus smiled, lifting Deceit’s chin to look him right in the eye. “Do you  _ want _ it, Dee?”

“The last two, please,” Deceit whispered.

“Whatever you say, my sweet princess,” Remus said softly, and Deceit flushed again. “Can you take your cape off for me, or do you want me to take it off you?”

Deceit’s gloved hands moved to undo the clasp and he left it fall, looking to Remus with an uncharacteristic self-conscious look. 

“Good job, baby,” Remus said softly. He tugged the gloves off Deceit’s hands and towed him to the bed of blankets and pillows. “Keep going?”

Deceit stripped slowly, not in his normal flashy, sultry way, and he kept checking to see if Remus was still watching. And watch Remus did. He watched every strip of skin being revealed like it was the first time he or anyone had seen it, hungrily, practically gasping as Deceit pulled off his shirt and pants to reveal the scales that continued all the way down his left side. Remus stepped in then, to run his hands along the waistband of his boxer briefs. 

“God, you’re so beautiful, princess,” he murmurs. “Look at you.”

Deceit slung his arms around Remus’ neck to kiss him again, soft and gentle, and he matched the intensity as he kissed back. Then they were both pulling off Remus’ flowy shirt and leggings and sinking to the bed on the floor.

“Lay on your back for me, baby,” Remus instructed, and as Deceit complied, he pulled down his tight boxers, letting his cocks bounce free. They were fully hard now, one human skin and one patterned with smooth scales. Remus had long since learned that they weren't  _ true _ scales, but the aesthetic made his mouth water every time.

“Can I put my mouth on you, princess? Want to make you feel so good before I make love to you.”

Deceit blushed a deep red again, and even his scales were starting to get a pink tinge. “Yes, please,” he said, shifting back against the pillows. 

Remus moved in between his spread legs, but saw a flicker of hesitation. “What is it, baby?”

“Want to see all of you, Reme,” Deceit says, a little less hesitant, but still soft, still nowhere near Dom mode. Not even in the vicinity. Maybe not even the same galaxy.

(Remus had been learning so many new galaxy names as Logan came up with new ones as safewords for each experiment. He was a particular fan of  Circinus ).

Remus complied with Deceit’s request, stripping himself completely, then settled back down between Deceit’s thighs. He pulled a pillow under Dee’s hips, angling him up, and began to lick long stripes down each cock in turn. Deceit gasped, hands tangling in Remus’ messy curls. 

“You be sure to tell me what you want more of, okay princess?”

“Yes, please, want your mouth, Reme,” Deceit whined, shifting his hips at Remus’ warm breath ghosting over him.

Remus obeyed, swallowing the more human cock in one fluid movement, making Deceit choke back a moan. His free hand teased the slit of the scaled cock, smearing the precome and dragging up and down the length as he suckled and licked at the other.

He looked up as he dragged his lips up to the very tip, making eye contact and sinking back down, swallowing Deceit deep. Dee’s eyes were blown out with need as he watched, moaning and panting. Remus swirled his tongue around, teasing the sensitive nerves along the underside and under the perineum. He swallowed to the hilt again, nose pressed up against Dee’s pubic bone, and hummed deep in his throat. Deceit let out a strangled sound and bucked his hips into Remus’ throat, other cock twitching. Remus grinned, and let Dee’s cock slide free with a slight pop before immediately swallowing the other, laving his tongue along the slight bumps of the scales. It was girthier, slightly tougher, but oh-so-sensitive, earning moans and gasps and hisses that Remus recognized as serpentine swears. He pumped the human cock as he went, using the slick of his own saliva and the copious precome to slide his hand smoothly and tightly.

Deceit panted, hips jerking as he tried not to thrust into the wet heat of Remus’ mouth. Remus paused. “Baby, do you want to fuck my throat? It’s okay, you can, want you to feel good, sweetheart.”

Deceit shook his head, still panting. “I’ll come too soon if I do.”

“Do you want to be able to recharge fast? You don’t need to hold back, not if you don’t want to.”

Deceit squirmed, straining for more contact to either of his cocks. “Mmph, yes, then, please?”

Remus paused before resuming. “Deedee, do you want just me today? Or is bringing in my lovelies on the table, too?”

Deceit’s pupils dilated at that, and he took in a shaky breath. “I’d love them, actually.”

“Then I’ll give them to you, princess. You deserve everything.”

Deceit’s blush at that was interrupted by Remus eagerly sucking down on his cocks again, taking both at once now, throat stretching obscenely wide. He flexed, and a small tentacle grew out of his back, long and black, but the width of a single finger. Just one, for now. As Remus continued to suck both Deceit’s cocks, the tentacle slid lower, prodding carefully at Deceit’s ass. It self-lubricated, using the aphrodisiac that Remus could produce at-will, and carefully started to push into Deceit.

Deceit was moaning louder now, hips thrusting into Remus’ mouth and back down onto the slim tendril stretching his ass. Remus had the tentacle add more lube and expand, swelling to the size of two fingers, twisting to open Deceit up gently. The snake’s movements were becoming more and more erratic as Remus lavished attention on both his cocks. His talented mouth kept them both wet, hot, and rubbing against each other in the way he knew Deceit loved.

Remus felt Deceit’s body tensing, and sent the tentacle to dig in deeper, teasing over Deceit’s prostate, and then Dee was coming, come shooting out of both his cocks deep into Remus’ throat, ass squeezing around his tentacle as he cried out in pleasure.

Remus swallowed all the come and licked Deceit's cocks clean, tonguing softly as he whimpered from the oversensitivity. “Was that good, princess? Was that enough?”

“So, so good, but not enough, Reme, want you to fu- want you to make love to me, too. Is that okay?”

“Of course it is baby, I’m so proud of you for telling me what you want.” Remus withdrew his tentacle entirely, replacing it with his actual fingers, sliding smoothly into Deceit’s tight ass. Both Dee's cocks were swelling again, the aphrodisiac working quickly to eliminate his refractory period. 

“C’mere, snakey, sit up,” Remus said, withdrawing his fingers and replacing it with his tentacle again. It moved with Deceit as he complied, letting Remus settle against the pillows. “You’re gonna sit on my lap, okay, princess?” Another tentacle grew out to lube his cock for him, and the one in Dee’s ass expanded just the slightest bit more, reaching the width of nearly three fingers, pumping in and out slowly, teasing just around his prostate. 

“Fuck, Reme, want you,” Deceit panted, trying in vain to thrust back against the limb inside him, cocks twitching.

“And you have me, baby,” Remus purred, pulling him into his lap. His tentacle withdrew and he replaced it smoothly with his cock, sinking Deceit down smoothly until his ass was flush with Remus’ hips. Deceit moaned happily as he was filled entirely, laying back against Remus’ chest.

Remus waited until Deceit shifted in his lap and thrust up, working his cock in and out of that tight heat and listening to Deceit’s groan of approval. His tentacles came out again, four at once this time. Two caressed down Deceit’s sides, brushing his sensitive scales, and sending shivers across his body. The other two, well-slicked, wrapped themselves around a cock each, pumping Deceit in time with Remus’ thrusts. Remus gripped Deceit’s thighs as the snake man trembled, distracted from keeping himself steady.

“You’re so good for me, princess, your ass feels so good around my cock, and you look so pretty getting pampered in my lap,” Remus crooned into Dee’s ear. 

Dee shuddered again, gasping out, “Feels so good, Reme, love feeling you all around me!”

“I love making love to you, Deedee,” Remus said seriously, without stopping any of the sensation. “I love that you let me treat you to what you want, even if you told yourself you shouldn’t.”

“Oh, god, Reme,” Deceit moaned. “I love you so much, thank you for what you do for me!”

“I’m here for your every fantasy, princess, anything and everything you want.”

“Can I suck you?” Deceit demanded, core twitching as he took back some control of the movement, bouncing on Remus’ cock. Remus happily obliged, sprouting a fifth limb and sliding it into Dee’s eager mouth. Dee wrapped his forked tongue around it, flicking and laving at it, sending ripples of sensation down Remus' spine and straight to his cock.

He kept thrusting, groaning at the feel of Dee all around him, and Dee’s mouth on his tentacle, and the way that the twin cocks bucked and twitched in his tentacles’ hold. He kept up a steady stream of compliments, kissing at the back of Deceit’s neck as he worked him. “God, you’re so good, baby, taking it so well, getting everything you ask for. You feel amazing on my cock, sweetheart, look amazing with my lovelies in your mouth and on your body. Gonna make you come, princess, gonna make you feel good every way I can.”

He felt the tension building in Dee’s core, and shifted, making sure to hit his prostate on every thrust. Dee was moaning around the tentacle in his mouth, slurping and gasping, hands gripping Remus’ over where he was gripping his hips. 

“I can give you more juice, Deedee, let you keep going and feeling if you want it?”

Dee squeezed his hand twice, for yellow.

“Then I’ll make you come one last time, baby, make it real good for you.” 

He had the tentacles around Dee’s cocks tighten, slicking more as they sped up. He matched their pace, thrusting efficiently and quickly up into Dee’s heat, hitting that sweet spot each and every time. And his free tentacles caressed and tweaked Deceit’s sensitive nipples, making him groan around the tentacle in his mouth, drawn out and needy, increasing in volume and pitch as he came hard, ropes of come shooting out of his cocks, ass squeezing tight. As his body shuddered on top of Remus, it brought him over the edge too, and he came deep inside his lover, wrapping his arms around his torso and sucking hickeys into the spot where his neck met his shoulder.

Deceit released the tentacle in his mouth and collapsed against Remus, arm coming up to play with his hair as he panted heavily, catching his breath. Remus planted kisses up and down his neck and shoulder, murmuring, “You looked incredible, Deedee, my beautiful princess.” He retracted all his tentacles, watching Dee’s cocks fall limp and soft, completely spent.

With a thought, Remus summoned a warm, damp towel and started to clean up Dee’s cocks gently, and wiped his belly for good measure. Deceit whimpered in complaint as he tried to move him off his softening cock. “Don’t wanna move, Reeree.”

“Baby, I know you don’t, but your ass is too good and I’ll just get hard again if I don’t.”

Deceit pouted and consented to slide off, collapsing into the tangle of pillows and blankets beneath him as Remus cleaned himself up.

“No sleeping yet,” he said softly, prodding Deceit’s arm. The snake cracked open one eyelid and stared. “My princess needs a bath.”

Deceit considered this. “With bubbles?”

“Anything for you, baby.”

A snap, and it was in the middle of the room, perfectly temperate and smelling of lavender, and piled high with soft pink foam. Remus scooped up Deceit gently and sank them both into the oversized tub. 

Deceit leaned back into the warm water with a happy sigh, rising up from the quasi-subspace he’d fallen into. “Remus, my dear?”

“Yeah, Deedee?”

“Thank you for this, I really needed that.”

“Like I said, anything for my princess!”

Deceit opened his eyes to fix the Duke with a look. “Don’t you mean Queen?”

Remus felt a heat that had nothing to do with the bathwater. “Are you back, Majesty?”

“Not quite yet,” Deceit said, closing his eyes again. “But if you’re good, it might be soon.”

Remus shivered with delight. He was so lucky to have a friend and lover like Dee. He could already picture half a dozen new ways for them to play with one another. But he’d wait until his snake was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's my second official entry into the world of tentacle sex. If there are any requests for more, particularly of the interactions alluded to here with Logan or Vigil, I might just write more.


End file.
